Brotherly Love
by idk4696
Summary: this was the first story i wrote back in january. so yeah. its about al whose been gone away and ed who stayed realizing his feelings. al semse. ed uke. SHONEN AI!


AlxEd: Love has no boundaries 

Edward Elric stared blankly at the fire. The fire was dying out, but ashes were still dimly lit. The alchemist was having mix feeling fly through him. Love, hate, confusion, loneliness and sadness. It had only been a month since Alphonse had left. Ed wasn't sure why Al left but knew it was his fault, or so he thought.

Al left Ed feeling lost, sad and empty. Ever since they were kids they've been inseparable. They came even closer when Al lost his body, but when he gained it back it seemed like they became more distant. Maybe Al doesn't need Ed anymore. Ed told himself over and over again. Everyone told him not to do this but he didn't listen to them.

"I need more firewood." Ed said to himself but refused to get up. He took out his pocket watch, 2:31 in the morning. Not good. '_What is this I've been feeling constantly? I shouldn't be depressed; Al is happier wherever he is. I should just focus on my state alchemist job. Wait, why am I still one if we have our bodies back? Guess there's nothing else to do.' _Ed got off of his seat and walked into his dimly lit bedroom. He laid down on his bed and before he shut his eyes he glanced over at the picture of him and Al, back when they were kids. A warm fuzzy sensation flooded through Ed's body, like drinking some hot chocolate in a cold winter morning. _'Why do I always get this warm fuzzy feeling whenever I glance at the pictures of me and Al or have a flashback? Is this normal? Am I that clingy? Or am I, if it's even possible, in love with my brother. Preposterous! He's my brother and I'm straight. Or am I gay?' _ Ed started to question who he was as he stared up at the blank ceiling. _'Maybe it is possible. But I'd would a known, after all this time.'_ Ed closed his eyes.

**SLAM! **

"What the-!" Ed hopped out the bed and glanced at his pocket watch, 4:23 am. Ed heard cluttering coming from the living room and kitchen. "Am I being robbed?" Ed picked up his sword and walked out defensively. "Who's there!" Ed looked around, ready to attack at any moment.

"Brother!" Al jumped out of nowhere. "Don't swing, it's me!" Al looked like his normal self and he towered over Ed.

Ed dropped his sword. "Alphonse." Ed smiled weakly. "Where did you go off to?"

"I just needed to go to a place where I could think." Al stood there looking around awkwardly.

"Ah I see." Ed got the strange feeling to run and hug Al and maybe cry. But he knew better than that. "About what?"

"It's nothing. You'd laugh."  
>"I doubt it."<p>

"Yes you would."

"Come on tell me, I'm your brother!"

"Fine but it'll probably change life forever." Al looked around awkwardly, not wanting to say what he was gonna. "Brother. There's always been this special connection between the two of us. It'll never go away. Brother, I love you." Al blushed.

Ed stared speechlessly at Al.

"I'm not talking about the brotherly friendship love. I mean I'm literally in love with you." Al stood half ready for negative comments and half ready for Ed to feel the same.

"Al, I love you too." A weight just lifted off of Ed's chest.

"Do you mean it or are just being nice?"

"Can't take back a strong phrase," Ed smiled.

Al swung Ed into a deep brotherly hug. "You're the best brother ever!"

"Same to you."

The two brothers' ended their hug. Their chests were against each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They could hear each other's breath and heartbeat.

Al placed his hands onto Ed's cheeks and slowly leaned in to kiss him. This caught Ed off guard, but he wasn't complaining. He liked it and leaned in to kiss Al back. '_This kiss is so wrong that it's right. Who cares if Al's my brother! All that matters is that were both happy and together. Love has no boundaries.' _

Al broke apart the kiss. Ed rested his head on his brother's chest. "Like I said you're the best little brother in the universe," Ed looked up to his brother who wrapped his arms around him.

Love comes into all shapes and sizes. If it's your best friend or some person you met at the circus. Or even your sibling. Love has no boundaries. None at all.


End file.
